Victim
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: What kind of anger could cause such a massacre? Please give your opinion if this should be a oneshot or story.


I don't know if this will be an oneshot or a story, so please, tell me what you think. Please note I am not an expert on ANBU formalities, so please forgive any mistakes I make and feel free to correct me.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my own pony, but that doesn't mean I don't want to…_

Id

The ANBU stood in the halls where he had once learned. Blood was splattered over the walls; luckily his mask hid his tears. It wasn't right for any shinobi to cry, especially an ANBU. The halls were starting to smell of dead bodies. This incident would probably shut down the academy. It was a shame that it would come to this.

"Are you all right?" The voice of his teammate broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine."

They both knew this was a lie. They had been teammates since the time they where genin; they could read each other's thoughts almost as well as they could read their own.

"It's okay. The captain is a bit emotional about it too."

The first one smiled under his mask. When they had first become teammates this man had picked at everything he did wrong. Now he was sympathizing with his feelings. He turned to face his masked companion. His teammate's voice came from behind the painted bird.

"The captain has received some more information from one of the senseis. We need to go talk to him. He's in Iruka-sensei's old classroom."

"Let us go then."

After a bit, they found their captain, who was standing in the auditorium-style classroom. His white hood was over his bowed head, although they could see from behind that he had taken his mask off for a moment.

"Captain?" said the first ANBU.

The man before them straightened up quickly and put his fox mask back on. He turned to face the bird and tiger faced ninjas. "Yes?" His voice was a bit shaky.

"What've you found out, Captain?" asked the bird.

The fox faced man turned towards them. The first ANBU knew that if he could see his captain's electric eyes they would be brimming over with tears. His own black eyes were to the point of flooding now. His captain drew another rattling breath. He looked at his companion. Behind the painted bird his pale eyes were filled with concern. "What has happened here captain?" asked the tiger face.

"There are thirty-one dead."

"Who did it?" The man behind the bird sounded angry.

"Another student. He was the thirty-first."

The tiger was taken aback. What ninja would kill thirty of his teammates? "Did one of the teachers kill him?"

His captain turned away again. "No, he turned his own jutsu on himself."

The ANBU looked all around him at the small holes that littered the walls. "What kind of jutsu was this?" questioned the tiger.

"That was what I was hoping your teammate could answer," replied the captain.

The pale-eyed bird was also scanning the walls, although much more intently then his companion. "Did the killer have earth-chakra by any chance?"

"That is what Sakura-chan said when she examined the body. What did he do with it?"

"There are hard pellets of earth embedded deep in the walls. I think he fired them from his hands using chakra. Although that would require a lot of strength. How old was he?"

"He was only eleven."

"Eleven!" cried the tiger.

" Do we have another Uchiha Itachi on our hands? The child must be a protégé from a very distinguished family! I wonder if it's a blood trait… His family could tell us more about it."

"No," said the captain, "He was not a protégé. He was known only as Idimaru. He had the worst grades in the Academy and no family to speak of. According to Yamanaka-sensei he had no friends."

"Then why did he murder so many? Among the clans there are sometimes feuds because of bloodline, but I have never heard of a massacre of _children by_ a _child_ especially in Konoha! Why would he do such a thing?"

"Anger," said the bird.

"Exactly," said the captain slowly. "This boy was a jinchuuriki."

**So what do you think? Continue or not? Oh, does anyone know whether ANBU refer to each other by code names? It's really annoying to refer to them as "the first ANBU" and "the captain" over and over again.**


End file.
